忘れちゃう君 Kise's Part
by ryuu dearu
Summary: "Akashicchi! Besok, ayo kita rayakan White Christmas bersama, seperti tahun lalu. Ya!"Ujarku antusias. Tak ada jawaban. Belum. Tak lama, Akashicchi menghela nafas,"Baiklah…" Seolah pasrah. "Akashicchi jangan sampai lupa. Kita tukar kado. Tu-kar-ka-do-! Jadi Akashicchi bawa satu kado–" "Aku tahu maksud dari tukar kado,Ryouta." CHAP 1 UPDATE – Happy Reading!
1. Kise Ryouta - Prologue

**忘****れ****ち****ゃ****う****君**

**Wa****su****re****ch****au****Ki****mi**

_Kau yang Terlupakan_

a colaboration by

Ryuu Dearu & Alenta93

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: OOC, typo, MM, semi-AU, multichapter, AkaKi, Kise's POV

_Konnichiwa, minna!_

I'm coming back with another one, my 1st colaboration here with my dearest Alenta93. A romance friendship story about Akashi Seijuurou and Kise Ryouta (main pairing) also the member of GOM. Here I'll write all in Kise's POV so if you want to know (you-must-want-to-know) about Akashi's POV, please check it out in _my stories_ list of Alenta93 (you-have-to-check-it-out-there!) *kicked* I hope it can be another mood booster for you all ^^

(4) Happy Reading (8)

* * *

Kise Ryouta ― PROLOGUE

.

Aku berjalan diiringi taburan serpih salju yang baru saja turun pagi ini, membuat seluruh persendianku kaku. Hawa dingin tak lagi menusuk kulit melainkan hingga ke tulang. Salah memang, tak mempersiapkan payung sebelum keluar rumah. Namun, aku terus berjalan, menyusuri aspal basah sisa pengerukan yang sia-sia. Ya, karena setelah ini pun pasti akan tertumpuk salju lagi. Jalanan masih tampak sepi. Hanya pepohonan tanpa dahan yang tampak dimana-mana. Kurasa, kebanyakan orang pasti akan berpikir ulang untuk keluar ke jalanan pada hari Minggu di jam-jam seperti ini, terlebih ketika salju mulai turun.

Jalanan ini, jalanan yang sama yang kulewati setiap harinya selama hampir satu tahun. Sejak salju pertama di bulan Desember tahun lalu turun hingga saat ini, ketika waktu beranjak pergi dan tahun pun telah berganti. Aku melewati jalanan ini dengan berbagai suasana yang berbeda. Ketika pepohonan yang berjajar itu berbunga, mengubah langit menjadi kubah merah muda karena sakura yang diterbangkan angin musim semi; ketika pepohonan itu tampak rindang dan teduh saat matahari bersinar cerah di langit musim panas; atau saat semua daunnya mulai menguning, kering dan jatuh tak berdaya tersentuh dinginnya angin musim gugur... juga ketika semuanya berubah putih oleh tumpukan salju dan keramaian yang tercipta dari lampu-lampu hias dan alunan lagu natal dari deretan pertokoan... semuanya terasa begitu cepat berlalu.

Pikiranku terus berkelana hingga langkah ini mencapai sebuah bangunan tinggi yang khas dengan lambang palang merah. Aku masuk ke sana, tanpa bertanya pada suster yang berjaga di bagian resepsionis, aku menemukan _lift_ sendiri dan tahu benar kemana aku akan pergi. Lantai empat, belokan pertama dari lorong utama, ruang VVIP 408.

Biasanya aku akan berdiri sejenak di depan pintu kayu itu dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan diri sebelum memasuki ruangan. Namun, kali ini sepertinya ritual itu agak tertunda ketika kulihat seorang perawat muda muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ah, _ohayou gozaimasu,_ Kise _kun_." Suster itu menunduk sopan, menyapaku dengan senyum.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_." Aku membalasnya, menunduk dan tersenyum lebih lebar. Sekilas, kudapati rona merah muda di pipinya. "Bagaimana keadaannya hari ini?"

"_Sou desune..._" Perawat itu bergumam sambil meneliti papan jalan yang sedari tadi didekapnya. "Tubuhnya cukup stabil hari ini," ujarnya kemudian sambil tersenyum lemah, menunjukkan keprihatinan yang sudah sering kali kulihat. Bukan hanya darinya, siapapun yang mengenal kami dan tahu tentang apa yang terjadi, pasti akan menunjukkan raut wajah yang sama. Aku tahu ini sekadar rasa simpati sesama manusia yang wajar, namun kadang kala itu mengusikku. Karena mereka seolah berkata, _ini sudah batasnya... kami menyerah..._ Semua itu memaksaku untuk memikirkan skenario terburuk yang selalu ingin kuhindari.

Kulanjutkan rutinitasku ketika perawat itu undur diri, meninggalkanku sendiri menghadapi kenyataan yang kuharap tak seburuk yang mereka pikirkan. Kuhirup oksigen dalam-dalam, membiarkannya memenuhi paru-paruku, lalu kuhembuskan kembali udara yang telah berubah menjadi CO2 itu. _Aku siap,_ujarku dalam hati. Ketika pintu itu terbuka, aku tersenyum lebar menatapnya, berharap kebahagiaan saat bertemu dengannya dan kehangatan dari kerinduan ini dapat tersampaikan.

"_Ohayou, _Akashi_cchi_!"

Kemudian ia menatapku... _kosong_.

"Kau... siapa?"

Aku tahu, perlahan senyum di wajahku kian memudar, meski aku berusaha mempertahankannya. Aku tahu, aku memandangnya dengan mata melebar karena keterkejutan yang tak mampu kusembunyikan. Bahkan, kakiku tak dapat bergerak, meski ingin sekali aku berlari ke arahnya, lalu memeluk tubuhnya yang tampak semakin rapuh itu.

Hei, inilah yang paling kutakutkan dalam hidupku. Skenario terburuk yang selalu ingin kuhindari. Kenyataan yang tak ingin kuakui, bahwa suatu saat kau akan melupakanku― dan pergi.

.

End of PROLOGUE

.

* * *

A.N.

_Hello, there! Thanks so much for all readers_ yang sudah menyempatkan―_menyianyiakan/plaakk―_waktunya untuk membaca sebuah prolog dari saya. Seperti biasa, saya sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran dari _readers_.

_Jaa,kore kara yoroshiku onegaishimasu _m(_ _)m

_Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_^^


	2. Chapter 1 - Promises

**忘****れ****ち****ゃ****う****君**

**Wa****su****re****ch****au****Ki****mi**

_Kau yang Terlupakan_

a colaboration by

Ryuu Dearu & Alenta93

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: OOC, typo, MxM, semi-AU, multichapter, AkaKi, Kise's POV

.

_Konnichiwa, minna!_

Hello there! First, I wanna say so sorry for late update m(_ _)m _Demo, yatto dekita!_ Chapter one of Kise's Part. Yes, I remind you that I'll just write **Kise's Part** here and please go to check in _'My Stories List'_ of _Alenta93_ to know what happened in Akashi's Part. You must be curious, guys (^0^) After all, I hope it can be another mood booster for your day (^u^)

(4) Happy Reading (8)

.

Kise Ryouta_ ― Chapter One―__Promises_

.

_Diiinnn diiinnnn!_

Suara klakson mobil itu begitu memekakkan telinga, membuatku menahan umpatan yang sudah di ujung bibir. Ya, memang tak seharusnya aku mengumpat pada seseorang yang duduk di balik kemudi mobil itu karena akulah yang dengan seenaknya menerobos ketika lampu penyeberangan berubah merah. Tertawa getir, aku masih terus berlari tunggang langgang sambil menelan bulat-bulat rasa bersalahku. Bukan hanya rasa bersalah pada pengemudi mobil tadi, namun juga untuk yang satu ini...

_Criiing..._

Bunyi lonceng kecil yang biasa tergantung pada pintu _café _itu bergemerincing riang saat aku mendorongnya. Beberapa pelayan _café_ dengan seragam khas hitam-putih serentak melantunkan salam dengan nada yang sama bak paduan suara. "_Irasshaimase,"_ (Selamat datang)

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum sekilas. Kalau saja aku tak sedang buru-buru, mungkin aku akan mengedarkan pandanganku perlahan, menilik tiap jengkal interior _café _yang tampak nyaman ini, lalu mendeskripsikannya untukmu. Namun, sungguh ini bukan saatnya untuk itu.

Kuedarkan pandanganku cepat ke seluruh penjuru kubikel yang sebagian besar terbentuk dari susunan batu bata yang sengaja dibiarkan tanpa polesan semen atau keramik untuk meninggalkan kesan _vintage,_ ditambah lantai kayu serta atap minimalis yang menambah kesan kuno namun antik ini. Tak lama, kutemukan yang kucari. Seorang pemuda surai merah mengenakan _hoodie_ agak kebesaran itu sedang duduk bertopang dagu di salah satu kursi kayu yang ditata berhadapan mengapit meja di sisi dinding kaca dengan kusen kayu berpetak yang menguasai interior _café_ bagian depan. Seperti biasa, sosoknya tampak tenang, memandang keluar menembus lempengan transparan itu sambil bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, kurasa. Atau, sekadar melihat-lihat—pepohonan yang telah disulap dengan hiasan Natal, gemerlap lampu pertokoan di sepanjang jalan, juga para pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang dengan pakaian bernuansa merah, putih dan hijau—hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu dan mengusir bosan karena telah lama menunggu? Ini buruk. Aku bergegas menghampirinya dan bersiap menerima segala konsekuensi yang mungkin akan menimpaku.

"A-Akashi_chiiii,_ maafkan akuuuu!"

Agar lebih dramatis, aku mengucapkan permintaan maaf itu dengan menunduk dalam-dalam sambil menyatukan kedua tanganku di depan kepala. Bahkan tak berani menatapnya, kupejamkan mataku erat-erat dengan ekspresi rasa bersalah yang se_natural_-mungkin. Hei, jangan salah paham, aku bukannya sedang ber_acting_ atau apa, aku hanya ingin ia memaafkanku. Kau tahu, sejak dulu—sejak kami masih kecil— Akashi_cchi_ selalu tidak tega untuk tak memaafkanku jika aku melakukan ini. Aku tahu, ia tak suka dibuat menunggu. Kali ini pun aku merasa bersalah padanya. Kalau saja tak ada masalah teknis pada sesi pemotretan terakhir tadi...

"Sebelas menit empat puluh tujuh detik." Ujarnya sambil melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Aku terkekeh, menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tak gatal. "Duduklah, Ryouta." Ujarnya kemudian.

Segera saja kutarik kursi kayu yang berada di seberangnya, lalu duduk di sana. "Akashi_cchi_ belum pesan apapun?" tanyaku sembari melonggarkan balutan syal di leherku untuk melepasnya.

"Belum."

Kudengar ia menjawab saat pandanganku tak sengaja menyapu dunia luar di balik lempengan kaca itu dan tepat beradu dengan serpihan putih yang berjatuhan, berkilau ditempa lampu-lampu kota. "HA! Yuki'_ssu_!" Spontan aku berteriak gaduh. Bahkan, tanpa sadar aku telah menghentikan gerak anggota tubuhku yang lainnya—tangan yang seharusnya bergerak melepaskan mantel—karena terlalu fokus pada pemandangan yang kutangkap.

"Ya, salju pertama di bulan Desember." Akashi_cchi_ ikut mengamati pemandangan yang indah itu.

"_Omataseshimashita,"_ (Maaf telah lama menunggu)

Sebuah suara mengalihkan atensi kami dari salju yang terus berjatuhan itu. "Natal tahun ini juga akan menjadi _White Christmas_ seperti tahun lalu. Bukan begitu, _Okyaku sama_?" Seorang pelayan yang menghampiri meja kami untuk membawakan buku menu itu pun ikut berkomentar.

"Benar! Indahnyaaa," ujarku semakin bersemangat. Akashi_cchi_ pun tampak mengangguk membenarkan.

Pelayan pria itu mengangsurkan buku menu pada kami. Aku pun menerimanya dan segera membolak-balik halamannya tanpa memperhatikan mantelku yang compang-camping, belum sepenuhnya terlepas dari tubuhku.

"_Americano_ dan _chips barbeque_," Kudengar Akashi_cchi_ telah memutuskan pesanannya. Spontan otakku berpikir lebih keras untuk segera menentukan menu apa yang akan kupilih. Ah, mungkin ini terdengar berlebihan, namun aku selalu membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari siapapun untuk menentukan apa yang akan kumakan. Sama seperti ketika memilih baju apa yang akan kukenakan sebelum aku bepergian.

"Kau pesan apa, Ryouta?"

Aku berjingat, "Ah, aku?" _Ah, kenapa kau cepat sekali memilih menunya? Berikan aku sedikit lagi waktu..._ Aku masih membolak-balik lembaran buku menu itu, kali ini dengan gusar. "Hmm, aku mau..." Seraya menggantung kalimat, bekerjasama dengan manik maduku yang mengabsen tulisan nama hidangan dan harga yang berderet rapi dari atas ke bawah dengan cepat, akhirnya kuputuskan, "_Saa, hot chocolate_ dan _spaghetti_ saja."

"Baik, maaf saya ulang untuk pesanannya. Satu _americano_, satu _hot chocolate_, satu _chips barbeque_ dan satu _spaghetti_. _Kashikomarimashita," _Pelayan itu pun undur diri.

Saat itu, aku tak tahu dari mana datangnya perasaan ini, tiba-tiba... suasana ini, maksudku seperti suhu udara dingin yang tersamarkan oleh penghangat ruangan ini... Obrolan para pengunjung _café_ yang bergumam tumpang tindih dengan lagu-lagu pujian... Butiran-butiran putih yang berjatuhan di luar sana dan nada ceria pelayan tadi ketika mengulang beberapa menu pesanan kami. Tambahkan lagi, menu yang disebutkan sama persis seperti saat itu. Aku pun tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak meneriakkan isi pikiranku saat ini pada dia yang ada di hadapanku, berharap ia juga ikut mengenangnya bersamaku.

"Akashi_cchi_! Akashi_cchi_, apa kau tidak merasa _déjà vu_?"

Mengerutkan dahinya, Akashi_cchi_ memandangku. "_Déjà―vu?_"

"Tahun lalu..." Aku pun memaparkannya, menyeret pikiranku lebih jauh ke belakang, menggali ingatanku lebih dalam. Sebuah _moment_ yang tak akan pernah kulupakan.

...

_Christmas eve a year ago…_

"Americano_ dan _chips barbeque_," ujar Akashi_cchi_ kepada pelayan. Kami duduk bersisian di kursi tinggi yang menghadap dinding kaca―__sehingga lebih leluasa untuk mengekspos pemandangan di luar sana―dari __sebuah _café _baru di ujung distrik, cabang dari _café _langganan kami yang letaknya tak jauh dari pusat kota__. Dari sudut mataku, kulihat pelayan itu mencatat pesanan pada _notes_ kecil di tangannya. Sementara itu, aku masih membolak-balik buku menu, menimbang-nimbang akan memesan apa._

"_Kau sudah memutuskan ingin memesan apa, Ryouta?"_

"_Hmmm..." Aku bingung. Semuanya terlihat menggiurkan dan kalau boleh jujur, aku ingin mencoba semuanya. Ah, tapi tentu saja tidak bisa. Kau tahu, sebagai seorang model aku wajib menjaga pola makan. _Mendoukusai'ssu ne... _(Merepotkan sekali ya...)_

"_Ryouta, kau tak berniat mencoba semua makanan yang ada di menu, kan?"_

_Sontak aku mengangkat kepala, memandang Akashi dengan alis terangkat. Darimana dia tahu apa yang kupikirkan?_

"_Hahaha, tentu saja tidak! Aku kan sedang diet Akashi_cchi._" Aku berbohong. Akashi_cchi_ tampak mengangkat alisnya seolah berkata, _Benarkah? Aku tak percaya.

"Maa, sou'ssu ne_... semuanya memang terlihat enak, sih..." Ujarku __membela diri__, membenarkan tebakannya yang tepat__ sasaran__ sambil menggembungkan pipiku. "Sudah kuputuskan. Aku ingin makan _spaghetti _dan _hot chocolate_ saja."_

"_Kau yakin itu cukup?" Pemuda surai merah itu kembali berucap santai, namun dari manik _crimson_nya aku tahu ia sedang mencoba mempermainkanku._

"_Akashi_cchiii_, berhentilah meledekku!" Tanpa sadar, bibirku telah mengerucut sempurna menahan kesal._

"_Hahaha, _gomen, gomen..._"_

_Namun, kau tahu, rasa kesal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang nyata saat wajah cerianya menghiasi manik mataku. Kali ini, tanpa sadar aku pun ikut tertawa bersamanya. Malam Natal yang indah. Tidakkah kau berpikir akan sangat menyenangkan jika hal seperti ini bisa terus terulang?_

_..._

"Akashi_cchi_!"

"Hmm?" Pemuda mungil itu sontak menoleh padaku.

"Besok, ayo kita rayakan _White __Christmas_ bersama!" Ujarku antusias.

Akashi_cchi _hanya menautkan alisnya. Tak ada jawaban. Belum.

"Iyaa.. Kita tukar kado seperti tahun lalu. Ya?" Masih belum menyerah, aku berusaha membuatnya tertarik pada rencana ini dengan _senyum-sejuta-pesona-ala-Kise-Ryouta_ yang tak pernah gagal dalam hal persuasi, senyum andalanku di depan kamera. Namun, kali ini kuhadirkan dengan sentuhan ketulusan untuknya.

Tak lama, Akashi_cchi_ menghela nafas, mengangguk lalu berkata, "Baiklah…" Seolah pasrah. Aku pun bersorak penuh kemenangan,_Yattaaaa!_

"Akashi_cchi_ jangan sampai lupa. Kita tukar kado. Tu-kar-ka-do-!" Aku kembali mengingatkannya tentang rutinitas yang selalu dilakukan kebanyakan orang dalam perayaan Natal di Jepang, bahkan mengeja setiap suku katanya untuk menekankan. "Jadi Akashi_cchi_ bawa satu kado―"

"Aku tahu maksud dari tukar kado, Ryouta." Selanya.

"Tapi tahun lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku mencibir.

Lagi-lagi, Akashi_cchi_ hanya menjawab dengan gerakan kecil anggota tubuhnya. Mengangkat alis, seolah ia bertanya, _Memang aku melakukan apa?_

Aku mendengus sebal. "_Moooouuu! _Tahun lalu kau tak membawa apa-apa'_ssu yo__!_"

Kesal, aku membuang muka, mengalihkan pandanganku pada sesuatu di luar sana. Seiring turunnya serpihan salju yang tertangkap oleh pandanganku, suasana itu kembali membawaku pada ingatan masa lalu. Masih tentang kenangan malam Natal tahun lalu. _White Christmas... _makan malam sambil bertukar cerita berdua... dan kado.

...

_C__hristmas eve a year ago..._

_Yang masih kuingat jelas kala itu, aku menghabiskan waktu seharian keliling Ginza, keluar-masuk toko pakaian, hanya untuk mendapatkan kado terbaik untuknya. Sempat terbersit pikiran untuk membelikannya setelan _tuxedo_, kurasa itu akan __berguna untuknya yang sering diminta menghadiri pesta perusahaan__, tapi… __sepertinya__ dia sudah memiliki banyak _tuxedo_ dan setelan jas di lemarinya._

_Pandanganku teralih pada sebuah etalase panjang yang diletakkan di antara deretan pakaian _branded_ yang tergantung. Di dalamnya, terdapat penjepit dasi berwarna emas dan perak dengan beberapa aksen permata yang berbeda. Aku hanya melewatinya. Kurasa, koleksi penjepit dasi Akashi_cchi _bahkan lebih banyak dari yang terpajang di etalase ini._

_Menghela nafas, kali ini aku beralih pada sebuah lemari kaca yang memamerkan berbagai macam model jam tangan, dari yang berkesan _elegant_ hingga yang _sporty_. Ada satu yang menarik perhatianku. Sebuah jam tangan hitam dengan penunjuk waktu _digital_ yang memiliki aksen warna merah pada bingkainya, senada dengan warna lampu angka _digital_nya. Aku bisa membayangkan jika Akashi_cchi_ melingkarkan jam tangan itu pada pergelangan tangannya. Sempurna. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh._

_Namun, pikiran itu segera sirna saat kuingat bahwa seminggu yang lalu Akashi_cchi _baru saja membeli sebuah jam tangan impor _limited edition _yang lebih bagus dari yang ini. Lagi-lagi, aku menghela nafas, kali ini lebih keras. _

"_Selamat __malam__, Tuan. Apakah ada yang bisa kami bantu?" __Suara ramah seorang pramuniaga wanita yang memakai setelan rapi dengan rambut digelung ke atas itu membuyarkan pikiranku._

"_Ah, sebenarnya aku sedang mencari kado… tapi, aku tidak tahu ingin memberikan apa. Semua tampak bagus untuknya…" Aku tersenyum salah tingkah ketika mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan membayangkan berbagai baju yang terpajang di butik itu melekat pada tubuh mungil Akashi_cchi_. Dalam bayanganku, ia memang selalu tanpa cela._

"_Ah, apakah anda bermaksud memberikannya sebagai kado Natal? _Dewa, sorenara…._" (Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau…)_

_Aku tak lagi mendengar perkataan pramuniaga itu saat manik maduku beradu dengan sebuah manekin berbalut _hoodie _merah beraksen tulisan hitam dan putih di bagian depannya. Dalam kepalaku, langsung terbayang bagaimana penampilan Akashi_cchi_ jika memakainya._

"Ah_, _sore…_" (Ah, itu…) Aku mendekati manekin itu, menyentuh ujung pergelangan lengannya untuk meneliti jahitannya— tampak rapi dan kuat. Bahannya yang cukup tebal menambah keyakinanku untuk memilihnya. Kurasa ini bisa melindungi tubuh mungil pemuda surai merah itu selama musim dingin. Lagi-lagi, aku tersenyum sendiri._

"_Oh, itu produk terbaru di _outlet_ kami. Kami menjualnya secara terbatas. Saya rasa, teman anda akan senang bila menerimanya."_

_._

_Butiran salju yang terus turun tanpa henti membuat pucuk-pucuk pohon Natal di sepanjang jalan tertutup warna putih beku, pun dengan aspal jalan raya dan trotoar yang kulalui. Tak memedulikannya, aku terus berjalan tergesa— meski, kau tahu, sangat sulit menjaga keseimbangan agar tak terpeleset— menapakkan sepatu anti selipku bergantian hingga mencapai ujung sebuah perempatan di perbatasan distrik. Tampak beberapa mobil berhenti menunggu lampu berubah hijau dan orang-orang yang berjalan di atas _zebra cross_. Di salah satu sudut perempatan itulah aku berhenti, mengatur nafas sejenak, lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan dengan nuansa kayu dan dinding kaca minimalis. Ah, sepertinya aku terlambat cukup lama…_

"_Satu jam, tujuh menit empat puluh delapan detik. Kau berniat membuat seluruh sendiku berkarat dengan berdiam diri menunggumu di sini?" Sindir pemuda mungil itu ketika menyadari kedatanganku._

"Gomennasaaaaaiiii!" _Aku memohon sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat._

"_Duduklah." Ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari cangkir teh di hadapannya, sebuah _free service_ untuk para pelanggan di hari pertama _café_ ini buka. Aku tahu karena Akashi_cchi_ pasti akan lebih memilih kopi daripada teh jika ia sendiri yang memesannya._

"_Akashi_cchi,_ maafkan aku…" Dengan panik, kukeluarkan sebuah kotak merah berhiaskan pita hijau tua. "Taraa! Ini kado Natal untukmu." Aku tersenyum gembira, berharap ia pun akan memamerkan senyum yang sama saat membukanya._

_Mau tak mau, manik _crimson _itu melirik benda yang kusodorkan padanya. Merasa tertarik, ia pun memutar kursi tinggi itu menghadapku. "Apa ini?" Tanya Akashi_cchi_ saat kotak itu sudah berpindah ke tangannya._

"_Buka saja!" Ujarku, tak bisa menahan ujung-ujung bibir ini agar tak terangkat._

_Seperti yang kuminta, ia membuka kotak itu perlahan. Keterkejutan yang sempat menghiasi wajahnya walau sesaat itu tak dapat luput dari pandanganku. Membentangkan _hoodie_ merah itu di hadapan kami, Akashi_cchi_ terpaku. Kemudian, ditariknya _label_ di punggung bagian dalam yang memuat ukuran _hoodie_ itu._

"_Kau salah memilih ukuran, Ryouta." Pemuda mungil itu berkata santai._

"_Hweeee?! Tidak mungkin!" Aku merebut _hoodie_ itu darinya dan ikut memeriksa._

—_L—_

_Ya, di sana tertulis ukuran L. Demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar merasa bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa memilih ukuran yang lebih kecil dari ukuranku sendiri?! Benar-benar… Lalu, apa gunanya waktu yang telah kuhabiskan untuk memilihnya, bahkan sampai membuatnya menunggu? Sia-sia… aku gagal memberikan yang terbaik untuknya. Sesuatu yang seharusnya sempurna…._

"Nee, ki ni suruna. Kore de ii yo," _(Hei, sudah jangan kau pikirkan lagi. Ini bagus, kok.)_

_Aku masih menunduk tak bersuara— kesal pada diriku sendiri yang selalu ceroboh sehingga semua tak dapat berjalan sesuai rencana— hingga kurasakan telapak tangannya meraih puncak kepalaku, mengacak helaian pirang ini. Mengangkat kepala, sontak kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat menggelitik perutku, naik hingga membuat dada ini berdesir ketika kulihat ia tersenyum padaku— antara senang dan geli atas ulahku, kurasa._

_Aku bersyukur karena suhu udara beranjak dingin waktu itu. Dengan begitu, aku dapat beralasan saat kedua pipiku memerah._

"_Ryouta, sebenarnya… aku lupa membelikan kado untukmu."_

…

"Tapi, aku membelikannya saat kita pulang, kan?" Suara Akashi_cchi_ menyadarkanku dari lamunan itu.

"Tetap saja aku yang memberikan kado Natal terlebih dulu, lalu Akashi_cchi_ mengajakku mampir ke toko sebagai ganti kau lupa membelinya!" Sungutku sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Bukankah kau yang sudah membuatku menunggu lama, Ryouta?"

"Itu kan karena aku membutuhkan waktu untuk memilihnya… Aku harus memilih sesuatu yang spesial untukmu, _deshou?!_ Makanya, aku terus memikirkan bagaimana wajah Akashi_cchi_ saat menerimanya, sampai-sampai aku lupa waktu." Kilahku, masih enggan menatap wajahnya.

Kudengar ia menghela nafas. "Lalu, kalau kau butuh banyak waktu untuk memilihkan kado, kenapa kau tak membelinya sejak awal? Itu salahmu sendiri, sampai membiarkanku menunggu lebih dari satu jam!"

"_Moooouu! _Pokoknya, sekarang berjanjilah padaku kau tak akan lupa membawa kado lagi untuk besok!" Kali ini aku menatap manik _crimson_ itu sungguh-sungguh, setengah memaksanya.

Akashi_cchi_ memutar bola matanya. Seolah malas untuk berdebat lagi, ia pun berkata, "Aku mengerti, aku akan memilihkan sesuatu yang cocok untukmu dan kita akan bertukar kado besok, Ryouta Sayang…" Pemuda _crimson_ itu menambahkan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya, lalu mengerling kepadaku. Ini… ini pertama kalinya ia memanggilku dengan kata-kata manja seperti itu, dan ia berhasil membuatku bungkam.

Kualihkan pandanganku—kemanapun, asal tak beradu pandang dengan manik _crimson _itu—lalu, kusesap _hot chocolate _yang masih mengepul, berharap uap hangat itu dapat mengkamuflasekan rona di wajahku. Aku bahkan tak sadar kapan pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan kami.

Setelah perdebatan dianggap selesai, suasana di sekitar kami terasa hening, canggung… dan aku merasa tak nyaman. Penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Akashi_cchi_ hingga tak lagi bersuara, aku pun melirik pemuda itu dari sudut mataku. Begitu sadar apa yang dilakukannya, aku berteriak memanggil namanya, bermaksud ingin mencegah, _Jangan—_

"Pahit!" Umpatnya.

Terlambat.

"Akashi_cchi_, kau belum memasukkan gula sama sekali'_ssu yo._ Tentu saja pahit." Itulah mengapa aku ingin mencegahnya. "Akashi_cchi_ lupa?"

Kulihat pemuda mungil itu menjepit dua balok gula—seperti biasa—lalu, memasukkannya pada cangkir _americano_ itu dan mengaduknya."Maaf, aku lupa." Cengirnya.

Aneh. Ini bukan seperti dirinya. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendapati seorang Akashi Seijuurou bertindak ceroboh. Ya, meski hanya hal sepele… ah, justru karena hal sepele, seharusnya ia tak melupakannya. Lagipula, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak dulu; ia akan memasukkan dua balok gula sebelum menyesap cangkir kopinya.

Namun, kami tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Pertanyaan janggal yang sempat muncul dalam kepalaku pun segera menguap bersama kepulan hangat _hot chocolate_ dan aroma lezat _spaghetti _yang kumakan.

0O0

Suara gesekan sepatu _boots_ku tak terdengar lagi ketika kuhentikan langkah ini sejenak, menengadah menatap langit sambil mengulurkan telapak tanganku pada serpihan beku yang masih berjatuhan. "Akashi_cchi_! Aku rindu sekali saat kita berjalan beriringan dengan salju yang turun perlahan seperti ini'_ssu_." Masih dengan mempertahankan lengkung sempurna bibir ini, aku menoleh padanya, memandang lekat manik _crimson_ itu.

Seulas senyum menghiasi lekuk wajahnya. "Aku juga berharap bisa terus menikmati salju pertama seperti ini, Ryouta." Pemuda itu pun melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku; menengadah menatap langit dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, tahun depan, tahun depannya lagi, dua tahun dari sekarang dan tahun-tahun seterusnya, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan seperti ini saat salju di bulan Desember turun? Menangkap salju yang jatuh dan membiarkannya meleleh di telapak tangan oleh suhu tubuh kita." Aku tertawa kecil, menertawakan ideku yang kekanakan. Namun, tak disangka, Akashi_cchi_ mengangguk setuju.

"Tahun lalu kita juga berjalan seperti ini, kan?" katanya.

"_Un!_ Makanya, untuk tahun selanjutnya, ayo kita lakukan lagi, Akashi_cchi_! _Yakusoku shiyou!_" Spontan, kusodorkan jari kelingkingku, berharap pemuda surai merah itu menautkan miliknya. Ia pun tertawa renyah sebelum benar-benar melakukannya.

"_Un, yakusoku da_."

…

Kira-kira, butuh lima belas menit dengan berjalan kaki untuk sampai di depan gedung bioskop Toho Cinemas. Seperti rencana awal, kami akan menonton film _romance—_ ya, _genre_ film yang sebenarnya membosankan bagi Akashi_cchi_. Namun, karena aku sengaja memaksanya dengan berkata— _Ayolah Akashi_cchiii_… Kita kan tidak pernah nonton berdua. Lagipula, mumpung aku dapat libur dari agensi_… _Sebentar lagi kan Natal, jadi suasananya pas sekali untuk nonton film romantis. Iya, kan? Ayolaaah_—sambil memelas, akhirnya Akashi_cchi _mengalah. Ia bahkan bersedia membelikan tiket untuk kami berdua. Menggosokkan kedua belah telapak tanganku ketika cuaca beranjak dingin, disaat yang sama perasaan hangat segera menjalar ke dadaku ketika memikirkan usaha Akashi_cchi_ yang rela mengantri lama di depan _vending mechine _pada hari-hari menjelang Natal begini demi mendapatkan tiket itu.

Pandanganku teralih dari ramainya pertokoan yang berderet di sekitar bangunan bioskop ini ketika kudapati Akashi_cchi_ tampak kebingungan. Kulihat ia berulang kali mengaduk tas selempangnya lalu beralih pada saku celana, mengecek satu per satu kantongnya. Tak menemukan apapun di sana, ia beralih pada kantong jaket hitam yang dikenakannya. Tak lama, kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam seraya kedua tangan itu beralih pada kantong depan _hoodie _di balik jaket hitamnya.

"Akashi_cchi_?" Kutepuk bahunya pelan.

"Sebentar." Ia menjawab singkat lalu sibuk melakukan hal yang sama. Mengecek dan mengecek lagi semua kantong. Tas, celana, jaket dan _hoodie…_ lalu berdecak.

"Akashi_cch_―"

"Aku sudah mengantri dan membelinya, Ryouta. Tapi―" Ia berdecak lagi. "―tidak ada dimanapun!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi_cchi…_" Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar. "Bioskopnya ramai sekali, tidak mungkin kita mengantri lagi, pasti kita akan kemalaman. Kita bisa membelinya lagi besok."

"Tapi aku sudah…" Kali ini pemuda mungil itu menghela nafas, tampak frustasi.

Tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkannya, kutepuk kepala merah itu ringan. Sambil tersenyum, kukatakan padanya, "Tidak apa-apa, Akashi_cchi_…" dan ide itu terlintas begitu saja di kepalaku. Menjentikkan jari, kusambung kalimatku, "Ah! Besok, kita mengantri bersama sebelum tukar kado saja, oke?"

Namun, tatapannya masih datar meski aku telah tersenyum lebar berusaha memulihkan suasana hatinya yang tampak kesal.

"Sudah, Akashi_cchi_. Kita masih bisa menontonnya besok, kok… Hmm, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke toko buku saja?" Kutunjuk salah satu gedung yang terletak pada deretan pertokoan di seberang kami.

Tak sabar menunggu jawaban darinya, kuraih dan kugenggam sebelah tangan yang mungil itu untuk memaksanya mengikuti langkahku. "Jalannya sedang di_stop_, ayo kita menyeberang!" Ajakku ketika sadar bahwa petugas keamanan bioskop memberi aba-aba untuk menghentikan beberapa mobil yang melintas agar para pengunjung dapat menyeberang.

…

"Ah, Akashi_cchi, _di sana!"

Tanpa melepas genggamanku darinya, aku bergegas menuju salah satu sudut dalam toko buku itu. Sederet rak kaca menempel di sana— memenuhi salah satu sisi dinding— memamerkan berbagai macam majalah. Manik maduku segera menyapu deretan rak; dari barisan paling atas hingga paling bawah, dari kiri ke kanan. _"Aru!"_ Seruku ketika menemukan majalah dari agensi yang menaungiku. "Akashi_cchi,_ coba li—,"

"_He? Kise Ryouta jyan?" _(Eh? Kise Ryouta, kan?) Sebuah suara terdengar bergumam ragu tak jauh dariku. Seorang gadis berambut ikal panjang tampak menatapku lama, seolah ingin memastikan matanya tak salah mengenali. Seorang lagi yang berdiri di sampingnya, tampak menyikut lengan gadis itu dengan muka _horror_— kaget, saat menyadari dugaan temannya benar.

"_Sou deshou ne?! Kise Ryouta deshou?! Kyaaaaaa!,"_

(Benar, kan?! Kau Kise Ryouta, kan?! Kyaaaaaa!)

Gadis itu memekik dan, _great!_, semua orang menoleh ke arahku sekarang. Berusaha tak panik, aku tertawa kecil. _Sudah kepalang basah, mau apa lagi?_

"Hahaha, apa aku sangat _popular_, sehingga kalian langsung mengenaliku?"

_Kesalahan. _Kali ini tak hanya dua gadis yang kebetulan sama-sama sedang melihat-lihat majalah itu saja yang yakin bahwa aku adalah si _Super Model _Kise Ryouta, namun semua gadis yang ada di toko itu mulai mendekat dan bergerombol di sekelilingku.

"_Kise sama*, sain shite kudasaimasenka?!"_

(Kise _sama,_ bolehkah kami meminta tanda tangan anda?)

"_Kise sama, isshoni shashin o torasete itadakemasenka?!"_

(Kise_ sama,_ maukah anda mengizinkan kami untuk mengambil foto bersama anda?)

"_Kise sama!"_

"_Kise sama…!"_

…

*****_**sama**_** : **_**suffix**_** untuk memanggil orang yang sangat dihormati. Para **_**fans**_** di Jepang sering memanggil idola mereka dengan menambahkan **_**suffix**_** ini dan berbicara menggunakan bahasa sopan (**_**sonkei go**_** dan **_**kenjou go**_**).**

Aku tak tahu sejak kapan tautan tangan kami— tanganku dan tangan Akashi_cchi—_ terlepas. Yang kutahu, kerumunan para gadis di sekitarku semakin bertambah dan telingaku sakit oleh panggilan-panggilan serta _son__g__kei go_ yang mereka gunakan. Mataku bergerak liar kesana-kemari mencari sosok mungil surai merah itu, berharap ia baik-baik saja dan bersedia menungguku membereskan semua ini.

"Akashi_cchi—_!_"_ Pandangan kami sempat bertemu meski terhalangi kerumunan padat ini. Selama kontak mata yang hanya terjadi kurang dari beberapa detik itu, kulihat ia mengkode dengan tangannya— menunjuk arah lain— seolah ia berkata, _Kutunggu di sana._ Aku mengerti, itu artinya, _Segera bereskan itu dan kembalilah secepat mungkin!_

…

"_Doumo arigatou gozaimashita,"_ ujar dua gadis terakhir yang meminta tanda tangan di _booklet _yang berisi kumpulan foto-fotoku setahun terakhir, lalu kami berfoto bersama. Aku tersenyum, mengangguk sopan dan melambaikan tangan pada mereka. _Meccha tsukareta'ssu ne… _(Melelahkan sekali…) Tapi aku senang jika apa yang kulakukan dapat membuat mereka senang.

_Maa… _yang pasti, kalau sampai manajer tahu tentang ini, aku pasti dihabisi olehnya. Tertawa getir, aku ingat telah meninggalkan Akashi_cchi_ sendiri. Menyapu pandangan ke sekitar, aku berjalan, melewati beberapa rak buku yang berderet sambil mencari sosok merah itu. Langkah lebarku terhenti di salah satu deretan rak buku bagian kesehatan. Pemuda mungil itu berdiri tenang sambil membaca salah satu sampel buku yang segelnya sengaja dibuka oleh petugas agar pelanggan leluasa memeriksa isi buku. Tampaknya ia tak menyadari keberadaanku di dekatnya. Penasaran dengan apa yang dibacanya sehingga tak dapat lepas dari buku itu, aku membungkuk dan menelengkan kepala, mencoba mengintip judul buku tersebut dari _cover_nya yang berwarna biru pudar. _The Forgetting… _Ah, jarinya menghalangi…_ Portrait of an Epidemic…_? Sepertinya bacaan yang susah.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Bersama dengan terdengarnya suara itu, aku kehilangan wujud _cover_ buku dan huruf-huruf yang tertera di sana. Akashi_cchi_ dengan cepat menutup buku itu lalu menyelipkannya pada salah satu deretan buku-buku kesehatan lain yang disusun secara vertikal.

"_Un, mou heiki,"_ (Ya, sudah beres) jawabku.

"Lalu, sejak kapan kau berdiri dengan pose aneh di sini? Kau membuat orang-orang memandang aneh ke arahku," celanya.

"Apa?! Memangnya siapa yang melihatmu? Kau terlalu percaya diri Akashi_cchi._ Mereka sedang melihatku, karena aku adalah Sang Model Kise Ryouta. Enak saja!" Aku pun mencibir.

"Mm-hm, ya, aku tahu kau adalah _Super Model_ yang sangat terkenal itu sampai-sampai kau mencampakanku di sudut toko buku ini sendirian karena ulah _fans_mu yang berisik itu." Dari nada bicaranya, jelas dia kecewa.

"_Nee…sonna koto iu na yo, Akashicchi… matasete gomenneee,"_ (Hei… ayolah, jangan bicara begitu, Akashi_cchi…_ maaf ya sudah membuatmu menungguuu) Spontan kudekap lengannya, memohon. Kali ini aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Bukan kali ini saja, sudah berulang kali aku selalu membuatnya menunggu hingga menghitung waktu keterlambatanku seolah menjadi kebiasaan baginya. Kulihat ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di sana.

"Dua puluh menit delapan belas detik," ujarnya.

"Hei, tunggu dulu, aku sudah di sini sejak tadi, tahu! Hitunganmu salah Akashi_cchi_!"

Kami berdua pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan toko buku itu.

.

_End of Chapter One―__Promises_

.

A.N. Minna san, Konnichiwaaaaaa! /plakplakplak

Hiks, gomennasai… iya, saya tahu apa kesalahan saya… iya, ini semua gara-gara saya yang nggak ada waktu buat nulis jadi chapter one baru di upload sekarang. Sekali lagi maaf! m("_ _")m

Maa, tonikaku yatto dekita! Dou omou no kanaa? Karena ini colab fic pertama saya yang belum berpengalaman, mohon bantuannya ya minna san.. Sudikah kiranya minna san menekan tombol _review_ di bawah ini? *seranganpuppyeyes*

Untuk readers, reviewers dan silent readers, saya benar-benar berterima kasih dari hati terdalam *bows*

Untuk Natha tercinta, otsukaresamaaa. Tsugi no chapter, mata onegaishimasune! Xxx

See you next chapter 0/

-RYUU-


End file.
